1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to an exerciser which provides combined cycling and stepping exercise functions and which is capable of being converted to operate in one of cycling and stepping exercise modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional cycling exerciser 10 which mainly includes a base frame 11 mounted with a resistance wheel 12 that is coupled to a drive wheel 13 for providing resistance to rotation of the drive wheel 13. The drive wheel 13 has a pair of crank arms 14 on opposite lateral sides thereof. The base frame 11 has an upright post 15 at a front end thereof. A pair of horizontal pivot shafts 16 project laterally from the upright post 15, and are connected pivotally to a pair of upright linking rods 17 which have lower ends connected pivotally to front ends of a pair of pedals 18 that are disposed on opposite lateral sides of the base frame 11. The pedals 18 are coupled to the crank arms 14, respectively, for propelling rotation of the drive wheel 13. However, the exerciser 10 can only perform a regular cycling exercise mode, and only exercises the knees and the ankles of the user.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a combined cycling and stepping exerciser which provides combined cycling and stepping exercise functions and which is capable of being converted to operate in one of cycling and stepping exercise modes.
Accordingly, the exerciser of the present invention includes a base frame, a drive wheel, a pair of elongated lever arms, a pair of slide seats, a pair of pedal arms and fasteners. The base frame has a front end portion with an upright post, and a rear end portion opposite to the front end portion in a longitudinal direction. The upright post is formed with a pair of horizontal pivot shafts that project in opposite lateral directions transverse to the longitudinal direction. The drive wheel is mounted rotatably on the rear end portion of the base frame. The drive wheel has a horizontal wheel axle transverse to the longitudinal direction, and a pair of crank arms coupled to the wheel axle and disposed on opposite lateral sides of the drive wheel. The elongated lever arms are disposed on opposite lateral sides of the base frame. Each of the lever arms has a front end portion pivoted to a respective one of the pivot shafts on the upright post, a rear end portion, and a longitudinally extending slide groove extending between the front and rear end portions. Each of the slide seats is coupled to a respective one of the crank arms, and engages slidably the slide groove in a respective one of the lever arms so as to be slidable along the slide groove when the drive wheel rotates. The pedal members are disposed respectively on the lever arms. Each of the pedal members has a front end engaging slidably the slide groove in the respective one of the lever arms, and a rear end. The fasteners are operable for fastening the rear ends of the pedal members selectively and respectively to the slide seats and to the rear end portions of the lever arms.